


Midsummer

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: His hands moved up further, along the inside of your burning thighs. His touch seemed to light up your whole body and you began to shift uncomfortably in your chair, trying to get from his lingering hands. He parted your legs rather forcefully, so much that you feared someone had noticed but everyone was occupied with other things right now."I’m sure you taste delicious…” He nibbled at your earlobe for a quick second, the action and his words making your face heat up. Had he no shame at all?





	Midsummer

The arrival of the heathen army hadn’t left much room for festivities or happiness. With your father the king captured and your brother missing, you were the only one of the royal family left. The people desperately needed something to distract their minds from the war and the midsummer celebrations were a good way of doing just that.  
 Preparations were already in motion for tonight and up until this moment everything went smoothly. That was until Ivar and his men arrived at your gates, the king at his side, and demanded entrance. There was no way to refuse them, not with your father held prisoner so you opened the front gates for them and let everyone in.   
Your father may have still be king and was allowed to walk freely around the castle but it was quite clear who was really in charge.   
Ivar frightened you just as much as he did everyone. His cold stare felt like it pierced right through your heart and his smile wasn’t any better. It was worse. That lingering smirk made you shiver and his smiles only served to induce more fear. But you had noticed something else as well. A sadness that was buried deep down and only showed a little when he thought no one else was there.   
Since Ivar had decided that the festivities were to be held you had a lot more to do now that there were about 50 Viking warriors looming around the castle, waiting for food and drinks.   
The servants had prepared a large table out in the open which had originally been supposed to be for members of the court and personal guards but was now occupied by Ivar and some of his men. Others were scattered around on other tables or simply lay in the warm grass.   
You passed them by as you took a quick look at your father who seemed unharmed if not really happy with the whole situation.   
“Princess."   
The voice send goose bumps up your arm and startle you, "Come sit with me."   
Ivar was petting the chair right next to him as he grinned at you and you knew there was no way he’d take no for an answer so you sat down quietly.   
Music, alcohol and food did wonders for the atmosphere and the villagers from around seemed to tolerate their new Viking friends, though everyone was still wary and on edge.   
Many people may did have fun but for you it was more like keeping a bunch of wild animals from tearing each other to shreds. You feared the guards would jump up and cause a scene every time Ivar so much as leaned close to you and whispered into your ear. And he did it quite a lot, enjoying the hateful stares from all around.   
"Would you like another drink?"   
There it was, that sweet tempting voice at your ear again. The man could be quite charming if he put his mind to it, while he still possessed that air of dominance that surrounded him.   
"I’m not supposed to drink too much."   
"Come now princess.” His face came even closer to yours. You could feel his breath on your skin, “It’s no real feast until everyone is drunk."   
There was something about that man that drew you in, twisting around your insides until you couldn’t stand to look away anymore. You had always played the part of the god fearing, loving princess, though you hardly ever felt like it. You had rather protected your people out on the battlefield than hide behind walls but that was something woman weren’t supposed to do. It was that side of you that longed for change and was fascinated by those strange men and woman that seemed to live so freely.    
"Are you feeling alright?” You let out a gasp, jerking up in your seat as you feel his hand creeping up your legs, “You feel a bit hot."   
"I’m fine!” You let out in a high pitched voice, looking at the smirking devil with wide eyes.   
“I should check, just to make sure. We wouldn’t want the dear princess getting sick."   
His hands moved up further, along the inside of your burning thighs. His touch seemed to light up your whole body and you began to shift uncomfortably in your chair, trying to get from his lingering hands. He parted your legs rather forcefully, so much that you feared someone had noticed but everyone was occupied with other things right now.   
"I’m sure you taste delicious…” He nibbled at your earlobe for a quick second, the action and his words making your face heat up. Had he no shame at all?  
 His fingers moved up until they reached its end and he pushed two of them inside you before you could protest in any way. The friction he created made you grab your dress and you had to bite your lip to stop you from moaning out loud. He twists his fingers at just the right angle, pumping into you a few times more to make you squirm.   
When he pulls them out, he slowly brings his fingers up to his mouth. Licking them clean, he swirls his tongue around while smiling at you, “I was right. You do taste sweet."   
You could barely stay still in your seat by now without causing an embarrassing scene. Quickly you jump up and hurry away without another word. You were panting heavily all the way back to your room, your head filled with all kinds of lewd thoughts.   
On midsummers eve you should pick 7 different flowers and place them under your bed to get a dream of your future husband. You skipped that tradition this year. You highly doubted you could dream about anyone other than Ivar the boneless tonight.


End file.
